


What He Was Meant For

by Felanie



Series: Some Things Change [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Also my first time writing anything like this, F/M, My first SkyeWard Fanfic, Please be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felanie/pseuds/Felanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward is at a Safe House when he gets unexpected visitor. Somethings never change, but then sometimes everything changes. Set before season 3 but after season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Was Meant For

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything for this fandom. Obviously I’m a SkyeWard fan. Let me know what you think.

What He Was Meant For

Her voice was clear as day in his head. Depending on the moment it could be cold and seething all at once, disdain clear in each syllable. Perhaps it had a calming quality, the one it would take when she was trying to connect with him on a personal level, something at the time Ward couldn’t afford. But, no the one that really stuck with him was when she was teasing him, and bringing out a smile that he couldn’t stop. That was the one that he liked to remember the most, the one that made him fall in love.

She drew him in, made him feel something he had never felt before. She messed with his mind and sent his head spinning on many occasions. Ward could never quite compartmentalize her as he was able to with all the others and soon he wasn’t able to do it at all. Skye was taking him along for her ride and he could do nothing but go along with it. (Not that he minded). He could say that he was hit by the freight train that was Skye and he was completely okay with it.

But after everything that had happened between them, from falling in love, to betrayal, and finally four shots fired and two hitting home, he could honestly say that he still felt the same. No matter how much he told Kara otherwise. Well, there was no one around to lie to anymore. Kara’s death was devastating, the one person in the world that was watching his back, that he actually trusted. (At least a little). He loved her, he did. Just not the way she wanted. Not the way he loved Skye.

Oh and how he loved her. He loved everything about her. Her laugh, her smile, her mind that he could never hope to understand, but was constantly trying to. Ward even loved her eyes when she looked at him with disgust and spat out words that tore at his heart and soul apart. There was never anything about her that Ward did not love.

That was almost the exact opposite about how Ward felt about himself. He hated himself, everything about himself. He hadn’t cared before, not really. Not cared about the people he killed. Or the agency that he worked for. (Both of them). He didn’t care who he hurt, anything was okay as long as it would save John. But, the moment Ward had hurt her, that was when the self-loathing had started and it had never stopped. He had tried to end his miserable life not one, but two times. When that didn’t work, he had decided he would spend the rest of his life protecting the one person who mattered, Skye.

He could say that he was surprised when Skye shot him and in a way he was. He hadn’t known how deep his betrayal had dug into her skin and burrowed into her soul. But when he saw the utter look of hate in her eyes as she passed over him, he finally understood. She would never want him, not anymore and he had resigned himself to that, but that was before tonight.

Ward traced his hand down her exposed side. Skye’s face was buried in the crook of his neck, her breath was warm and even. It brought a tingling sensation down his spine. One hand was curled on his chest, almost resting on his heart like she owned it. She did. She snuck a leg between his own. The sheets were tangled around them.

xXx

She had shown up at his safe house, of course Skye of all people could find him. She was the best with computers he had ever seen, but her stealth skills left something to be desired. He had heard her through the shower as she tripped over the potted plant that set on his porch. He wanted to laugh, but he held it inside, smirking instead as he grabbed his towel and sweatpants he had thrown onto the sink. He retrieved his sidearm from underneath the sink.

She didn’t say anything, she didn’t attack him either. She went straight to his fridge and retrieved a beer. Skye moved to his couch and made herself comfortable before she twisted the cap off the bottle. Ward watched from where he stood the towel from the shower he just had, slung around his shoulder, sweat pants lying low on his hips.

He stood across the room, taking her in. She had cut her hair and he didn’t know what to think of it. He almost couldn’t recognize her as the girl he had lived with on the bus for those months. Her posture was tense, he could tell no matter the fact that she was trying to hide it. Something was wrong, and it was bad considering she had come to him. He watched her for a moment longer then he joined her on the couch.

Ward sat for a few minutes… just waiting, for what he wasn’t sure. He could wait for as long as needed, but with Skye here he had the urge to do something he shouldn’t, even if she had come here on her own accord. He kept his arms at his side refusing to let them move any closer to her. Ward was willing to wait as long as she needed, but when her foot slowly made its way up his thigh, he knew that the waiting was over. He drew in a sharp breath and his hand reached out to halt her progress. “Skye…”

“It’s Daisy now, but I might make an exception for you.” Her voice made blood rush to a certain area. She was flirting or rather trying to seduce him and for the life of him he couldn’t understand why. Skye hated him, that message was driven home by the scars that he now had. He wanted to look at her, but he was almost afraid that if he did he wouldn’t be able to stop her or himself.

“Skye…” Ward started again until she was there sliding into place in his lap, straddling him. Damn, she was a perfect fit, no… No he needed to find out what was going on. She was in trouble or… Fuck for all Ward knew she could be the distraction for the team to take him back in, hell more likely take him out. He had to focus, but Skye’s tongue in his mouth was making it awfully hard to think of anything but how she felt, and damn it… she felt better than he could describe. Like she was made for him.

Soon Ward was giving in to the demands of her mouth on his and he was finally allowing himself to take what he had wanted for so long. He didn’t quite remember how they ended up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist as he entered her. He was taking her to the bed, but obviously he wasn’t moving fast enough. She had reached her hands between them and groped him through his pants. He had to press her against the wall or he was likely to drop her. “Now Ward.” This was a side to her voice that he had never heard, and it was already quickly becoming one of his favorites. He gave into her demand.

Skye felt better than he could have ever imagined. As he moved in and out of her, her moans of pleasure spurring him on, he could think of nothing else but her and his need to make her feel good… loved. He could hear her ask for more, faster, harder. But he couldn’t bring himself to be anything but gentle with her. He was going to show her that he loved in every touch.

Ward was determined that she would experience her bliss before he would, but his end was coming fast. He was so worked up, he had dreamed of this moment a thousand times, he could push through. Ward continued until he felt her entire body shutter with release. Then he finally allowed himself to finish. He leaned his head onto her shoulder, his breath was harsh and he was weightless.

The world came crashing back down on him when he felt something wet dripping onto his bare chest. Ward swiftly brought his head up to meet Skye’s tearful gaze. He… was she crying because of him? He pulled himself away from her and let her slip from his arms. Skye was down on the floor the moment he put her down.

Her tears were coming in full force and Ward’s self-loathing was now back with a vengeance. He didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t look at her. He had hurt her again. “Ward…” Skye’s voice was trembling and he couldn’t look, to see her broken face, not when he had caused it. “Grant… please.” Ward stilled at the mention of his first name. His earlier thoughts of her being in trouble coming to mind. He finally looked at her and he could see it in her eyes, well whatever Skye was allowing him to see it at least. She needed him, she wanted his comfort. This epiphany left him breathless.

Ward was there in an instance, scooping her into his arms and carrying her to the bedroom. He didn’t ask any questions he just held her as she wept. He didn’t know why she had come to him for comfort and Ward couldn’t say he was upset about it. In fact he was astounded and filled with an emotion that was unnamable. Skye had come to him and that was all the reason he needed to know. Ward was there for her as if it was the only reason he existed on the planet, and it might as well be.

xXx

Skye was asleep now and he was too afraid to close his eyes, if he fell asleep would she still be there when he opened them. “I killed someone… well I mean it’s not like it was the first time, but I mean I… I killed someone I didn’t mean to.” Ward’s hand stilled its movement at the sound of her voice, he hadn’t realized she was awake. Either he was so caught up in his thoughts he wasn’t taking in his surroundings or she had gotten much better. Ward suspected it was a bit of both. “She was… God, six… maybe seven years old. I-I didn’t even see her. I just couldn’t stop it. My powers were… I killed her.”

Ward was silent letting her continue. “The look on their faces, everyone’s… fuck.” Her hand on his chest curled into a fist, her knuckles were beginning to turn white. “They said it was accident. I mean it was, but I could tell by look on their faces what they really thought… I’m what you wanted me to be now Ward. I’m a monster.” Ward couldn’t take anymore.  
He sat up, pulling her with him. “No. Never. You are not a monster Skye. Never, you could never be.” She turned her head as he began to talk. Ward reached for her face and brought it back to meet his own. “Look at me Skye. I told you I would never lie to you again. You are not a monster. It was an accident, a horrible one, but an accident just the same.”

“But, I have control. I always have control, there was just… God, it was a stupid board game that set me off. How can Battleship seriously cause something like that?” Skye threw her hands into the air in anger and pulled away from him. She turned from him. “Why is it always you that affects me? I mean I’ve found someone that was good, someone that was… I don’t know, not you. Why do you have to always bring out so much… so many feelings…?” Her rant made his breath stop, she… Ward didn’t think that Skye even realized exactly what she was saying. “I left S.H.I.E.L.D.” That stopped his spinning thoughts, but did nothing for his pounding heart.“I couldn’t stay there anymore. Not now that they see me that way.”

“But…”

“Why you?” Skye interrupted, predicting his question. All Ward could do was nod. “I don’t know.” She was quiet for a while. Ward wanted to reach for her, but he didn’t know if he should.

“That’s a lie, I do. Ward… Grant, I understand.” Once again that night Skye had thrown him for a loop. Her words were something he had ever thought he hear. But, she had said it, and she couldn’t take it back. He wouldn’t let her. She needed to say more, he needed to say more.

But that was all that he needed to hear, for now. He looked at her. On her face set a small smile, it was tinged with depression, but it also held something that he never thought he would ever see again… affection. He kissed her, he swept his tongue into her mouth and pulled her underneath of him. Ward knew that there was so much more that they needed to talk about, but as he kissed his way down Skye’s body he knew that they would have plenty of time.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing anything like this, for this fandom and this… mature. I don’t know. Let me know what you think.


End file.
